On Her Own
by madelinecoffee
Summary: 10 years into being a vampire on her own Bella meets Esme at the bookstore where she works, and Esme brings her home hoping Bella will choose to join their family.
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly 10 years since Bella had been turned in the woods by her home in Forks, she sighed as she got out of the bed. Vampires didn't need to sleep she could go an entire year without it, but it helped her feel normal. She tried her best to live a normal life, she worked in a little independent bookstore had a little home by the woods. Her life was quiet, and at times lonely. She didn't have a coven like some of the other vampires she met but she wasn't a nomad either. She didn't fit in with any of the others of her kind she had met, even in her vampire life she was a bit of a freak. Unlike every single other vampire she had met she didn't like the way humans' blood smelled. She wrinkled her nose thinking about it as she braided her hair, as a human the smell of blood made her queasy and now as a vampire she didn't drink humans. Instead she hunted animals, she laughed a little to herself thinking about her life before.

Here she was a vegetarian vampire while as a human she was a normal vegetarian. She looked at the clock and realized that if she didn't leave now she was going to be late. Bella grabbed her keys to her truck and headed to work. It was raining and she let the small drops touch her face, smiling. Although she had moved out of Forks, that's how she tried to think of it just moving away, she had stayed in the North West but far more North. It was easy for her to run to Canada to hunt on the weekends, she hoped she could stay her for a while. She got out of her truck and made her way in to the store. Waving at her boss Beth as she went to put her backpack away and get her nametag.

"How are you feeling this morning Beth?" Beth was in sixties, her hair white and skin wrinkled but she was kind and Bella enjoyed working with her.

"Oh you know how my hip is when it rains Bella, but I'm still kicking" Bella had to laugh.

"I don't see why you don't just move someone where it doesn't rain so much." Bella shrugged

"This is my home, always has been. Opened this store with my husband, you know that. And I'm not leaving until they have to wheel me out." Bella rolled her eyes but took a glance at Beth trying to decipher if she needed anything. Ever since she woke she was changed if she focused on someone for a moment she just knew what they needed in that moment. It helped in her job, and made her feel useful. In her human years she had always taken care of everyone, so it didn't surprise her that it carried into her immortal life as well. She fixed Beth her coffee as Beth settled in to look over the books, Bella kissed her head before going to front. And Bella saw Beth smile letting the warm feeling spread through her.

The day moved normally she checked people's books out, helped people find books and started her list of what she wanted to read from their new shipment. A pretty normal day until near the end of her shift she went to help a woman with caramel curls and she the woman turned around as Bella approached. When the woman faced her, Bella felt herself stop short. The woman had the same color eyes as Bella, and Bella knew the only way to have golden eyes was to drink animal blood. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of it and slipped back into book-store Bella.

"Hell Miss, how can I help you?" the woman gave her a kind smile and Bella found herself wanting to give her a hug.

"Oh I'm just picking up a few things for my husband and I" Bella nodded, "Well let me know if you need any help"

"Of course" She smiled and Bella felt her eyes trailing her as she walked away.

The woman continued her shopping, at one point asking if she could put some of her books behind the counter so she could continue looking without being weighed down though both Bella and her knew the weight wasn't a problem.

Beth gave Bella a hug and told her to enjoy her weekend. With Beth gone, it was just Bella and the woman in the store. Bella was a little apprehensive about the woman, she wasn't sure what to think. But before she could get lost in her thoughts the woman was back with another stack of books.

"I'm Esme"

Bella nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you I'm Bella"

She smiled brightly as Bella checked her books out, as Bella put the last book in the bag Esme spoke up. "Bella, is it right to assume that you hunt animals?"

Bella nodded fidgeting; usually other vampires were cruel about her habits even more so when she told they she didn't like the way humans smelled. "Yes, when I woke up as this I realized that humans didn't smell nice to me . Blood made me faint when I was human, so I guess it's not that weird" She shrugged trying not to get her hopes up that this woman with the kind face would want to be her friend.

Esme nodded thoughtfully, "Do you have a coven? Or-"

Bella cut her off, "It's just me, I live around her and hunt in Canada"

Esme nodded thoughtfully, "I hope you don't think I'm being to forward. But would you like to come meet the rest of my family?" Bella looked shocked before nodding, "My husband dropped me off, he's ever the gentleman, so I'll just give him a call and you can come by the house so we can chat better."

"Oh actually, I drove her so I'll be more than happy to drive us home. If that's okay with you"

Esme's smile brightened, "That sounds lovely thank you Bella"

Esme was elated as Bella helped her into her truck, and started driving to Esme's home. Bella was a natural vegetarian, and she lived alone. The poor girl was all-alone; she hoped that the girl would agree to be part of their family. Although she had just met Bella she wanted to take care of her, she seemed to be all alone in this world. No one should be all-alone. They were at the house before she knew it, and Bella was staring at awe at the garden around the house.

"Esme, your home is beautiful."

"Why thank you Bella, why don't you come inside." Esme saw a brief look of panic on her face before she got a hard expression. And started forward but not before getting the books out of the bed of the truck.

As Esme opened the door her and Bella came face to face with the rest of her family, in an instant Bella had dropped the books and was slightly hiding behind Esme.

Esme took her hand and nudged her forward, "Hi guys, this is Bella. I met her at the bookstore."

Bella waved awkwardly really unsure what to do in the face of so many vampires. She wasn't even sure who was the leader, she felt like running and hiding. What if they were cruel like the others she had met. But it didn't take long before the smallest one; she looked a little like a pixie was barreling into her giving her a hug.

"Oh! Bella I'm so glad you're here. We're going to be best friends. I'm Alice!" Bella nodded dumbly, she felt eyes on her and she looked up and tried to withhold her gasp the most beautiful vampire she had ever seen was staring at her with a look of slight distaste. Bella zeroed in her hands; she was holding hands with the largest vampire had ever seen. Damn she thought, of course she already has a mate.

Alice had started talking while Bella shook her head clearing the dazzle from her mind. "This is my mate Jasper, he can feel your emotions" Bella nodded, she was very familiar with gifted vampires. "This is my brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie" Ah the beautiful vampire's name was Rosalie and the large one was Emmett. "This is my Dad, our leader, Carlisle and my brother Edward, he can read minds."

Bella stopped short she hadn't even looked at this Edward but the moment she did she cursed herself for not looking at him sooner. There was something about him that made Bella want to run into his arms. It took Bella a moment to registar what Alice had said.

"Edward can read minds?"

This Edward spoke up, "Well, usually for some reason yours is blank. I look at you and nothing." God his voice sounded amazing.

Carlisle spoke up, "Quiet interesting indeed, are you gifted Bella?" He spoke kindly and Bella found herself willing to tell this kind man and his family her story.

She nodded, "I don't know what you'd call it but I can tell what people need."

Emmett spoke up, "Um, what?"

Bella nodded again, "If I focus on someone, lets say Esme. I just know what they need or want."

Emmett nodded, "Oh like how Edward just hears our thoughts in his head"

Bella smiled slightly, "Yeah like that, but I can decided when to use it. Well at least I can now."

Esme smiled, "If you want to show us you can try with me Bella" Bella realized she was still holding her hand as Esme gave her a squeeze back. Bella nodded and focused solely on Esme.

It took her a minute before Bella felt it come to her, "Oh."

Esme smiled, "It's okay Bella you can say it"

Bella nodded, looking sheepish and a little scared "Esme really wants me to be part of your family, and she wants everyone to accept me."

Bella knew if she were still human she would be blushing.

Alice spoke up, "Well of course you'll join our family. I've seen it!"

Carlisle spoke up giving Alice a look, "Of course we'd love to have you in our family Bella, but it's up to you."

Bella started pulling her sleeves down, "I'm not sure, I've always been on my own. I'm not sure if I'm a family person."

Jasper spoke responding to her fear and feelings of inadequacy, "Bella you don't have to be afraid, I didn't come from a good start either but we can help."

Bella bit her lip and nodded her arms going around her before Esme spoke.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room and you can tell us your story Bella? Maybe if we talk you'll feel more comfortable" Bella nodded and waited for others to lead the way.

Edward hung back and Bella felt herself feel pleased as he walked with her giving her a gentle smile and sharing the love seat with her.

"Well I grew up in Forks…"


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper and Esme had made sure that no one tried to sidetrack Bella as she told the Cullen's her story, Edward had when Bella said she grew up in Forks. And the poor girl was frightened, she was already so nervous about telling them and trying to answer Edward's question was hard. Jasper smirked as he thought of her emotions; this young vampire was definitely smitten with his brother.

"My dad the police chief, he was quiet and strong and had a great mustache." Bella smiled at the memory, "He was great, he was busy but he always made time for me. He used to take me fishing with him, even though I'd just read it was special. He and my mom, René fought a lot. She had wanted to leave when I was a baby but I don't think she was responsibility enough to care for a baby" Bella sighed and Rosalie spoke up.

"What do you mean she wasn't responsible enough for a baby? You were her child she should've wanted to care for you." Rosalie sounded confused and slightly angry

"She was forgetful, my dad did all the bills and that stuff. If he didn't I would've had to. Once I was about 8 I started taking over the cooking and the cleaning. I think my mom thought I liked it, but I just did it because she didn't seem to want to." Bella gave a tiny smile, "I'm quiet the people pleaser, my dad always told me I didn't have to cook or clean or any of the house work. But I know he appreciated it. Mom just went off doing whatever was her thing for that day."

Esme spoke up, "What do you mean sweetie?"

Bella tried not to preen at the name, "She was forgetful and really just a free spirit. Her and my dad fought a lot. She was always wanting to leave Forks and go somewhere else, but he couldn't leave he was the chief. Honestly I don't think she understood me at all, she was loud and spunky and always making friends and talking to people. She always wanted to change or do something different. She was convinced I should go blonde. I didn't like any of that stuff. I was more like my dad, he was thoughtful and he just knew things. He used to call me Bells." Her lip trembled, "I miss him."

Jasper tried to ease the pain she was feeling but she brushed him off and continued, "After I got out of high school he had a heart-attack unexpectedly and died. I was a wreck for the year after, between me and my mom I was the adult so I was grieving while dealing with her grieving. I was paying bills and planning his funereal and trying to figure out what I wanted to do next with my life. And it was just doing it all."

Alice spoke up, "Oh Bella that's horrible!"

Bella shrugged, "Its just how it is." But Alice huffed in irritation, "I tried to work through it I got his badge number and Chief Swan tattooed on my side so he'd always be close to my heart. And he always will be now."

Bella bit her lip and took a calming breath; she hated talking about her change but that's where she was in her story.

"So I was about to turn 20, I was gearing up to take community college classes because I just didn't know what I wanted to do. Some of the guys form La Push and I had gone camping when it happened. The man had long hair and his mate had bright red hair, he said-said he had never smelled anything so good. Apparently the legends are true because after he bite me Jacob went full wolf and tore him to shreds, but the red-head got away. Sometimes I worry she'll find me and that she blames me for taking her mate. But I mostly try not to think about it." Bella drew in a shaky breath.

"Jacob knew what was happening, and he stayed with me while I burned. It was easy to leave Forks after that. Rene had been dating this man named Phil and had been staying with him. I just left her a note saying I needed to be away from Forks. And I took the important things with me."

Carlisle spoke, "And that was it? You're still legally alive?"

Bella nodded, "Um, yeah. It's helped because Charlie left me his pension."

Esme spoke next, "There was never any word from your mother?"

Bella felt her lib quivering overwhelmed with the compassion of Esme's tone, "No I haven't. I still have the same number, same email. She knows how to contact me. I guess it's just easier to pretend that me and Charlie never happened." Venom started to fill her eyes and Esme was by her in an instant as was Alice pushing Edward off the love seat. Esme pulled Bella into her arms as she cried and Alice rubbed her back.

It took a few minuets for Bella to calm down; she wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "That's why I don't think I'm meant for a family. My own mom doesn't even want me."

Rosalie spoke with such venom Bella cowered into Esme, "Well your mother's an idiot. What I wouldn't give to have a child and here she is with one and she doesn't even acknowledge your existence!"

Esme started stroking Bella's hair, which seemed to sooth Bella who slumped against Esme. "It's not fair that any of that happened to you Bella, and it's no doubt that you've done very well on your own. But we'd still love to have you as part of our family." Everyone nodded.

"Yeah Bella, Edward here can't be the odd one out forever!" Emmett bolstered

"Emmett!" Edward sputtered

Bella sniffled, "You'd really want me?"

Carlisle spoke, "Bella, both me and Esme see the rest of our coven as our kids and we would love it if you'd be our daughter too."

Bella bit her lip and snuggled further into Esme's loving embrace, "I'm not sure"

Esme spoke up, "That's okay sweetie. Why don't you spend the weekend with us and see what you think okay?"

Bella nodded, "Okay but I'll have to run by my place to get some clothes."

Alice burst up, "I have a whole closet already set up for you! And I know you don't like _fashion_. But there's some soft t-shirts and sweaters, and everything is in your size."

Bella turned away from Esme to hug Alice, "_Thank you_ Alice, no one's ever bought me anything like that before."

Alice chuckled, "Well you better get used to it! I'm quiet good at the stock market and you need someone to take care of you for a change!"

Bella could feel that shopping for Bella was what Alice really wanted so she smiled and tightened her hug.

After the rest of the family had dispersed around the house, Esme and Alice lead Bella up to what would be her room. She was intrigued with the rest of the Cullen and she admitted to herself, she was attracted to Edward and wanted to get to know him. But he made her nervous, as did Emmett and Jasper. They both looked like they rarely lost a fight. And Bella had her fair share of run-ins with some not so friendly nomads. She felt more comfortable with Esme for now, and Alice was kind as well.

Esme held her hand as she led her up the stairs at a human pace, Bella was grateful for Esme holding her hand. It made her feel grounded, and although she was a grown-up. She was almost 30 for god's sake! She still needed a mother though; she wanted to be part of this family. She was just afraid.

They walked into a room with windows facing the forest, and a queen bed against the wall.

"We'll obviously decorate it however you want Bella, but we figured this could be your space. We'll get you some book cases, I know you'll need them" Esme listed off

Alice clapped her hands, "Oh this will be such fun! We haven't decorated a new room in forever! I'll get my laptop and we can start ordering!" She was out and back in a flash. "And Bella, your part of our family that means our money is yours. Don't worry about the prices, it's okay!"

The girls settled on Bella's new bed as they decided on some bookcases and a cozy chair, and some decals for the wall. They got Bella new sheets that Alice said were really soft and a large comforter for the bed that had star designs on it.

Esme spoke up as they were finishing, "Even if you decide against being part of our family, you can always stay with us." Esme kissed her head and Bella felt herself sagging against the women and she embraced her.

Esme spoke softly, "Do you want to go to bed sweetie?" She felt Bella nod against her, "I have some pajamas that should fit you. Give me a second okay." Bella didn't want her to let go; she hadn't realized just how much she missed someone caring for her. But she nodded and let go, but she didn't need to worry Esme was back in a flash with a large button up nightshirt. "Its really soft and it should cover all the necessary parts "We'll let you get changed, okay?"

Bella slipped into the nightshirt, it was very comfortable. She'd have to ask Esme where she got it. She took out her braid and brushed her fingers through her hair to loosen it.

She stepped out of her room and ran straight into Edward chest where Edward let out an 'ope'.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I was too in my head I guess" Bella smiled up at him, she hadn't realized just how tall he was and that hair of his added another bit of height.

"Don't worry Bella, I was in wrapped up in my thoughts too." Edward smiled down at her, "You look really pretty by the way. I know you're just going to bed, but yeah you look nice."

Bella knew she'd be as red as a tomato if she was human, instead she bit her lip and tried to use her hair to hide her face but Edward pushed it behind her hair. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, I could compliment you a thousand times and it wouldn't bother me in the slightest."

"Thank you, I was just trying to find Esme to say goodnight."

Edward smiled kindly, "She's just down the stairs she was just letting us talk. But I'll let you go goodnight lovely Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

When Bella bounded down the stairs she had to smile at the scene, Esme was tucked into Carslie's side reading a book while he read his own. Alice and Rose were designing something together on an i-pad, and Bella had a supsision it had to do with her as alice kept glancing her way. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game together and they all seemed perfectly content. Her non-beating heart hurt for a moment with want, she desperately wanted to be part of this family but she wasn't sure if she could be.

Before she could get too lost in her own thoughts Esme stood up noticing Bella. "Are you headed up to bed Bella?" When she nodded, Esme came towards her, "Wonderful I'll come tuck you in" Bella felt vemon pool her in eyes again, what it would have been like to have a mother who tucked her in at night.

"Headed to bed already Bella?" Emmett said aloud pausing the game him and Jasper were playing, "Don't you want to help me kick Jasper's butt?" Bella giggled but shook her head. And one by one she was embraced by the Cullen family, each wishing her a good nights sleep and telling her the nightshirt suited her and that she looked cute.

Esme held her hand as she brought up stairs and help the think comforter open so Bella could climb in, and sat by Bella's side for a moment stroking her hair.

"I really hope you decided to stay Bella, I'd love you to be my daughter." Esme told her softly before kissing her head as Bella nodded to overcome by emotion to respond with her words, "Edward is across the hall if you need anything in the night, and we're all a shout away if you need anything. I love you sweetie."

With that Bella slipped into the most comforted sleep she had, well ever, knowing the house was filled with people who just wanted her to be part of their family. Maybe she could stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme peaked in on Bella a few times in the night, wanting to make sure that Bella was sleeping soundly. Every time Esme looked in on her Bella was asleep only the top of her head visible under the comforter. Whenever Esme got up to check on her Jasper always assured her that Bella was calm and sleeping fine, but Esme felt better checking on the girl.

"Hey Mom," Esme smiled as she always did whenever one of her children called her mom this time it was Emmett, "Do you think Bella will want to stay with us?"  
"I'm not sure sweetheart, she's been on her for practically her whole life, vampire and before. It might be hard for her." Esme told him sincerely

"But that's why she should stay, we can be the family she didn't have. She'll be like everyone's little sister! It'd be so fun to have her around! She's not a newborn but she's the youngest of us."

Jasper nodded as he shot one of Emmett's men, "I mean she's been a vampire for ten years, she's definitely out of that newborn stage mentally. But her emotions still have a new born-feel."

Carlisle spoke, "What you do mean Jasper?"

"Well as vampires we feel things intensely, but newborns feel them stronger than us. And Bella feels things _very _strongly. The only difference is she doesn't just move from one emotion to the next like a new-born." Jasper spoke trying his best not to recall the newborns his known.

Everyone settled into their thoughts once again, Jasper and Emmett continued to play their video game while their parents read and Rosalie did something on her I-pad. Alice was upstairs deciding what to dress Bella in tomorrow.

Bella woke in a slight daze forgetting for a moment where she was. But it all came back to her, she was at the Cullen's house. She smiled for a moment, letting herself imagine being part of the family. But she shook her head of those thoughts, she's always been alone and maybe that's how it was supposed to be. When she opened the door Esme and Alice were there.

"Oh, good morning." Bella said sheepishly

Alice didn't even look bashful, "We heard you getting up! I figured you'd want a shower so I brought some stuff for you. I know you _don't _need one but I know you'd enjoy one."

"Oh Alice" Bella sighed her name lovingly and Alice beamed

"I just wanted to say good morning" Esme told her hugging Bella to her again, Bella wasn't sure if anyone had ever given her so much affection freely. She reveled in the hug not feeling Esme pull away until Bella did. "Let me show you the shower it can be a little tricky."

Bella nodded, as Esme held her hand brining her into the bathroom showing her how to use the nob and Alice left out some clothes for her on the bed.

Bella took her time in the shower using the floral smelling soap and shampoo to wash up before wrapping herself in the fluffiest towel she had ever felt. She giggled a little bit at the clothes Alice had laid out, she felt like someone's model but she didn't mind if it made Alice happy. Though she blushed at the black lacy bra and panties, who did Alice think was going to see her undergarments? But for some reason her mind flashed to Edward before she shook it off and started putting on the jeans and green V-neck tee shirt Alice had left out she figured she'd let her hair air dry, as she headed down stairs.

She waved slightly, "Good morning Bella! You ready to help me kick Jasper's butt?" Emmett cheered

"That sounds like fun" Bella said honestly

"Oh honey, let me do your hair first. Alice's hair is much to short and Rosalie is very particular about hers."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I just like to do it myself, Mom." Esme smiled at her

Bella sat down in front of Esme as Esme brushed out her wet hair and she knew Jasper was picking up her sadness as he gave her a questioning look but she shook her head. Even as a young girl she knew her mother had never brushed through her hair so gently, quickly putting it into a French braid.

"I hope the braid's okay Bella, I saw that you were wearing it that way yesterday." Esme said a little self consciously

"Oh Esme, it's perfect. Thank you, no one's ever done my hair for me before." Bella spoke shyly before Alice shouted in out-range

"You've never had someone do your hair and nails? Or give you a make-over?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah it was really just me."

Emmett threw a remote at her, "Well now it's not so get going we gotta kick Jasper's ass. He has all that military experience and it's helping him. But with my new little sister on my side I know we'll win!"

Bella nodded enthusiastically only sparing Edward a small smile as he came down the stairs to see what Emmett was shouting about.

Bella let herself get lost in the feeling of being part of a family as her and Emmett attempted to take down Jasper in the game, with the rest of the family choosing sides. She thought she was Edward watching her more than once but she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that this was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

Edward was sure he looked like a fool, but he could not stop looking at Bella. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous and the way her tongue stuck out slightly when she was playing the game with his brothers. He read in his mind the rest of his family's desire to have her stay. His brothers already saw her as their younger sister, and Alice viewed her as her best friend. Rosalie was still unsure of the girl, but she knew it'd be better for her to be part of the family rather than be on her own. Esme's desire to have the girl stay was the strongest of all his family, he heard it in her mind every time the girl allowed her into her space or allowed Esme to give her affection. His father he saw was already becoming founder of the girl, smiling as she played with the boys.

Edward wanted her to stay, but it definitely wasn't as his new sister. He recoiled at the thought; he felt an attraction toward the girl. He thought of the conversation he had with his father last night while Bella was asleep, he made sure that Edward knew not to toil with the girl's heart. Carlisle knew Esme would be crushed if Edward made her uncomfortable or caused her to leave. He wanted to talk to her about this, he thought maybe just maybe she could be his mate. He was over 117 years old and had seen many a vampire find their mate, had read their minds and had an idea how it felt. But she seemed a frail vampire, the last thing he wanted to do was to be uncomfortable. He decided he'd take her to his favorite spot in the woods, the trees formed a little circle and something told him she'd appreciate it. There was time like the present, just as Bella and Emmett finally defeated Jasper sharing a high-five. Edward stood up causing everyone to look at him, "Bella, would you like to accompany me on a run in the woods? There's a spot I think you'd like" He smiled his most charming smile and ignored this thoughts of his family as they either made fun of his way of asking her out or threating his manhood if he hurt her.

"I like the woods, that sounds nice" Bella answered shyly taking his out stretched hand. She glanced at Esme for a moment and when Esme nodded starting following him out.

Bella hoped Edward asking her run in the woods was what she thought it was, a date. They chatted as they walked and she found herself enthralled as he talked about the song he wrote Esme for her birthday.

"Maybe one day you'll write me a song" Bella spoke bashfully, as she looked up at him hopefully

"Well beautiful Bella, if I'm being honest I started writing you a lullaby last night while you slept"

"Oh, will you play it for me tonight?" Edward nodded, "On one condition"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "Which is?"

Edward laughed, "We run the rest of the way"

Bella giggled, "Sure, I like running but you have to lead the way"

Edward nodded taking off first, and sat down once they reached the circle of trees.

"Wow" Bella looked up in awe, Bella took a moment to study Edward trying to grasp if needed anything or if he wanted anything in this moment.

Bella found she pleased with what she found and started crawling into Edward's lap, living on her own she missed the physical part of relationships, taking him by surprise. "Yes I think you're my mate too."

Edward gave her a shocked look, "How'd you know? You can't read my mind"

Bella smiled and nuzzled his neck, damn he smelled good, "No but I can read your desires and you desired me as your mate. I've always wanted one, and now I think I have you. "

"You do have me, and the rest of the family if you want. I know Esme desperately wants you to stay and Alice can't have her new best friend leave"

"I'm not sure, I'm sure you're my mate. It feels right, like how I just know what people want. But I don't know about the rest of it"

He kissed her head and stroked her hair knowing from Esme how it soothed her, "What are you unsure about my beautiful Bella?"

"I…I'm always alone I'm not used to being in a coven, or even a functioning family. And the other vampires I've interacted with are mean, I have the scars to prove it."

Edward couldn't help himself he pushed the sleeve up on her left arm, and it showed scars similar to those of Jasper's. Bite marks covered her arm and he could see the lines in which her hand had been reattached, and he found himself growling. She jumped out his lap, "I'd like to go back to the house now." She had pulled her sleeve back down and her voice was small

"I wasn't growling at you Bella, I hate that anyone hurt you." Bella nodded but she still looked upset

"I'm not used to others yet Edward, I wasn't ready to show you. They're ugly, and I wasn't even sure about telling you all about it." Bella sighed, "But its important. I'll tell you about it but I want-" Bella sighed, "-I want Mom to be there and everyone else. I only want to have to relive it once. "

Edward nodded, "I'll get them together, I'm sure Esme will be happy to hold you as will I as you tell us. Okay?"

"Okay"

Edward had gone back into the house first, Bella had wanted him to inform the rest what was going on. Everyone was so excited he had finally found his mate, though they were concerned about Bella's scars. They all knew how Jasper had gotten his and worried she had faced similar circumstances.

Bella had sat herself down next to Esme, Esme's hand going up to stroke her braided head.

"For the first year or so of my new life I lived as a nomad, and I had a new run-ins with some others who weren't very kind. When I was about a week old I ran into this group of male vampires, and at that point I couldn't control my gift at all. I knew what everyone, even animals, wanted all the time. The leader of their little coven, his name was Harvey, desired me." She heard Edward growl beside her, and had to remind herself he was not growling at her. "His friends thought I was pretty too and started to talk to me, which was fine. But he grabbed me." Bella pushed up her sleeve rubbing her wrist. "It was too hard he was trying to pull me into him but I resisted and he ended up with my hand while my arm remained."

No one said anything worried Bella was loose her track.

"I grabbed my hand back and kicked him. Since I was still so young it hurt him and the rest of his gang started attacking me. I blocked their bites with my arms." Bella rolled up her other sleve. Both of her arms were covered in white scars of various bite marks.

"It happened again a four years later with a different group, they were tormenting me because I let slip I don't like humans blood. I wouldn't have gotten out if two other vampires hadn't stepped in. They saved me. But now my arms look like this, I-I hate them, its why I always wear long sleeves."

Alice nodded, "I saw that, I gave you a short sleeved shirt in a vision and you wouldn't leave your room. All the shirts I have for you are long sleeves."

Bella smiled gratefully, "I had a few other encounters with vampires a lot trying to mate me. It's part of the reason why I started living in a house."

Rosalie spoke, "Did anyone ever hurt you like that?"

Bella nodded, "One. I don't remember much and he didn't get too far with me, but he got my top off and my-my chest has some bite marks I like to forget"

Esme sighed, "Oh Bella sweetie I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone."

Emmett nodded, "But we'll be your family now Bells, you don't have to worry about anyone messing with you." Bella's eyes pricked with tears as Jasper came to crouch in front of her as he grabbed a hand, sending her all the love of everyone in the room.

"And not today, but someday we can talk about our scars. It took me a while to be okay with showing them too. But they just show you're a survivor Bella." He kissed her head as venom started to flow freely down her face.

Carlisle came over as Edward moved out of the way, "You're our daughter Bella, scars or not. We love you and we want you to stay. But only if you want to stay."

Bella nodded mutely clutching Esme's shirt in her hands as she curled up on Esme's lap, it was too much.

Jasper spoke picking up on Bella's erratic emotions, "Why don't we watch that movie you like Emmett?"

Emmett went to grab it, "The year ban is off?" He asked hopefully

Carlisle nodded, "As long as you and Edward don't try to impersonate Aquaman in the streets again it's okay."

Bella shut her eyes just listening and she started to doze off as Esme started to gently undo her braid, listening to her family talk around her.

Carlisle had his feet on her lap and Edward was in front of her, "The poor girl's been through so much Esme" She heard Carlisle sigh, "And she was alone, for well practically forever."

Bella heard Alice's voice, "Well now she has us, and we won't let anything happen to her."

Bella stirred a little and she felt Carlisle pick her up and start to carry her to her room, Esme close behind. She clutched him tightly.

Carlisle spoke, "Esme's going to help you get changed Bella. I love you and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her head and Bella willed herself to hug him as he set her down

Esme had changed her into the pajama shirt again and got her into bed, laying beside her. She made to leave after kissing Bella's hair but Bella reached out for her new mom. "Please don't go, the nightmares"

Esme laid back down letting Bella rest on her stomach as she hummed and stroked her hair. So glad that Bella was now safe with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella briefly awoke to Esme kissing her head and tucking the covers tighter around her. "Sorry Bella, me and Carlisle have to run an errand in the city I forgot about. It's still early you go back to sleep."

Bella rolled over mumbling a quick okay, wanting to call the woman Mom but there was a layer of embarrassment to the idea she couldn't figure out.

When she woke up it was to Rosalie next to her reading a book, which she promptly put down when she noticed Bella rousing.

"You know for a vampire you sleep a lot" Rosalie commented, "Maybe it's because you're not getting good sleep. Esme said you mumble and move around a lot."

Bella spoke, "I never met another vampire who really slept, and my interactions were always short. What's all your sleep like?"

Rosalie mused for a second before responding, "If Alice is having trouble with her visions she'll sleep like a day really hard and Jasper usually will sleep if she is. If we've been around large crowds or just a lot of intense emotion he'll sleep for a day too. The same with Edward, but he usually doesn't sleep like at all. Emmett sleeps like a rock when he does and he usually does once a week. Esme and Carslie are the same. Me too, unless it's been a hard day and then I can sleep for a while."

Bella spoke quietly, feeling shy in front of the beautiful vampire "What do you mean bad days?"

Rosalie gave her a sad smile, "That's actually why I'm in here, the boys went out hunting and Alice wants to get a few things together. But I wanted to tell you my story." Bella nodded and pulled her knees up towards her. So Rosalie told her of her life before, and how it ended and Bella felt her eyes filling with tears at the cruelty Rose faced. Rosalie went on to tell her about her anger at being changed without a choice and anger over the whole thing how desperately she wanted kids. But how with Emmett she felt better, and understood Carlisle changing her. Letting Emmett die would have felt like such a waste of a life.

As Rosalie finished Bella thanked her but spoke up, "I understand that you were angry and still are about not getting a choice. And it's not fair Rosalie it's really not of it is. But at least someone changed you out of love and compassion, and they stayed with you." Bella felt her eyes pricking with tears, it always hurt to remember. She was so alone and it hurt. Why did she have to remember it? Why couldn't she just listen to Rose's story without freaking out?

"I was changed by complete accident, because I was supposed to be a meal but I wasn't. And then I was alone, and a complete freak." Rose tried to reach toward her but Bella was shaking and crying and Rosalie didn't know what to do she could tell this was no longer about her. She wished anyone else in her family were here, where the hell was Edward. She needed her mate.

"I was an accident Rosalie! I'm the reason my parents got married, and then it all went to shit. And then I got turned into a vampire by accident. My life is an accident, and no one wants me. My own mother doesn't even want me." Bella sobbed harder, "No one wants me."

Rose spoke, "Oh Bella we want you, I want you to stay."

But Bella was to far gone, Rosalie could practically see the pain radiating form her. Then the boys burst through the door, Edward immediately going to Bella taking the details from Rose's mind. While Emmett came over to hold Rosalie against him.

He started rocking her humming the lullaby he wrote for her, trying to soothe her crying. His heart broke as she kept mumbling that no one wanted her.

Alice had come to the door, taking Jasper's hand and brining her over to where Edward was holding Bella. Jasper was just overcome with her pain and feelings of abandonment.

"Bella" Alice spoke softly and firmly causing the young vampire to look at her, "We want you. Edward wants to be your mate, and we want to be your siblings."

Bella shook her head, her past experiences telling her different; everyone left her.

Emmett spoke up, "Bella we do want you. Who's going to help me beat Jasper in video games?"

Jasper smirked, "And you don't even know how moody and broody Edward was before you came along."

Bella sniffled a little he tears slowing as she snuggled more into Edward.

Rosalie spoke next, "With you the girls are finally even. We need you for our baseball team. It'll be fun Bella."

Alice spoke again in the same firm but kind voice, "It sucks that your mom doesn't want you, but she's a fucking idiot." All her siblings nodded, "We love you and want you to stay. Okay? Just think about it."

Bella tried to nod but she was already slumping against Edward, exhausted from her episode he kissed her hair still humming her lullaby as he took her back to her bed.

Jasper spoke, "I know she's not blood thirsty like a new born, but her emotions. They're so intense and they just overcame her. I think a lot of them just came over from when she was a human. She just feels so alone, and confused."

Emmett spoke, "Do you think we can help Jazz?" He looked sadly at the little vampire in Edward's arms.

Jasper nodded, "Edward's already helping her, she feels more settled and I think she might actually get a restful sleep if he stays with her. But I think if we just continue to tell and show her around she'll understand."

Edward spoke, "I know she's already starting to see Esme as her mom. She called her mom yesterday before we came back. I think she needs time, honestly we all did for the most part"

Jasper spoke up next, "Becoming a vampire is traumatic and that's not even on top of all her human trauma which she remembers. I think she just got trigged hearing about someone else's change, it could have been any of us telling her."

Rosalie nodded then spoke, "I think we should let her rest, she obviously needs it." The siblings nodded and headed out of Bella's room while Edward stayed humming to her.

Bella woke up groggy and confused; she hadn't slept this well since she was a kid. She looked up to see Edward smiling down at her as the memory of before washed over here.

She hid her head in Edward's chest as he pet her hair, "Love, what's wrong?"

Bella looked up embarrassed, "I had a full breakdown in front of everyone."

Edward shrugged, "We've all been there. I know Rosalie told you how angry she was. Once she threw my piano at me while we were fighting. So you screaming and crying is no big deal."

"Okay" Bella spoke

Edward smiled down at her, "Do you want to get dressed?"

Bella nodded, "Can you help me?"

Edward immediately lost breathe; "Um-"

"Oh! No. I'm not ready for more than kissing, I just meant picking out an outfit." Bella spoke

"You want me to pick out your clothes?"

Bella shrugged, "There's too much in there. It makes me anxious. Usually Alice just picks it out for me."

Edward nodded, "Okay well what do you want to be today?"

Bella thought for a moment, "Comfortable and cozy"

In a flash Edward had pulled out a blue boy friend style sweater and some leggings. "Can you wait here well I get changed?" Edward smiled and nodded before she was back in flash gripping her hand in his.

"Okay I'm ready"

Carlisle and Esme had returned while Bella was asleep and their hearts broke as their children told them about Bella's breakdown.

She came down holding Edward's hand, the sweater was big on her making her look like a small child. And Esme immediately wanted to take her in her arms, but Carlisle beat her to it giving the girl a hug.

"We're so glad you're here Bella." Bella nodded softly and hugged him back whispering a thank you.

Bella stayed glued to Edward as they sat around the living room doing various activities. Jasper and Emmett were playing some complicated version of chess, Alice was doing some shopping for some things she thought would suit Bella's room, Carlisle was reading a journal, and Edward was reading next to her. Rosalie was working on an electronic version of Bella's trucks engine, she had explained to Bella that she loved working on cars and she had assured Bella that she wanted to fix it up for her. Esme was working on something in her lap with a needle and Bella found herself looking over with curiosity.

Esme noticed and smiled at her, coming over to sit on her other side. "It's embroidery, would you like me to teach you?"

Bella nodded and smiled as Esme gently showed her the steps, she found herself really enjoying it but she was also flashed with a thought that her mother had never offered to show how to do one of her hobbies.

"That looks lovely Bella!" Esme praised her practice flower as Bella beamed and showed Edward who beamed at her and gave her head a kiss.

"Would you like to try it on a handkerchief?" Bella nodded eagerly as Esme mussed, "At one point I taught both Alice and Rose, but you seem to actually enjoy it. Though they both made Carlisle their fare share of handkerchiefs."

Carlisle chucked, "They did. I still have all of them, they're all wonderful."

Alice and Rose rolled their eyes at him, and Bella found herself smiling and laughing as the sunset and she got to work on the piece of cloth Esme had handed her. Already planning in her head a design for a tablecloth her and Esme could work on together.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella couldn't remember the last time she had stayed up all night; it was probably back when she was trying to figure out her next plan right after she was changed. But that had been nothing like last night. She had so much fun doing embroidery with Esme and laughing with the rest of the family, maybe she thought they could be her family too. She let herself feel a little hope that she could have a real home again, but before she let herself she realized it was time she had to get ready for work. She took her embroidery to her room and put it on the table by her bed and turned to look at her closet immediately feeling overwhelmed. But before the feeling could take hold Alice was knocking at her door.

"Hey, Jasper told me you were feeling overwhelmed?" Alice spoke gently

Bella shook her head, "I was trying to pick an outfit, I work today and everything feels different. Last time I didn't have a mate or-" She broke off shaking her head

Edward appeared in the door too smiling gently at her.

Alice spoke, "Do you want me to pick something out?" Bella bit her lip and nodded turning towards Edward so he could hug her. She wasn't sure if this was what all mates were like, but whenever he was in her proximity she wanted contact with him. Bella smiled as she felt him kiss her head.

She looked up at him, "What will guys do all day?"

Edward shrugged, "We only moved in two weeks ago and we're not trying to be high-school students this time. We might take some classes, there's a woman's shelter Esme wants to start volunteering at and Carlisle wants to start at the hospital soon."

Bella hummed, "What's your guys story when you go to high school?" Alice was still going through Bella's wardrobe in the background but it appeared she found an outfit as she came toward them.

Alice smiled, "We usually say that Carlisle and Esme are our foster parents, as we're all mates and together and that's hard to hide."

Edward nodded, "Yeah the incest rumors were hard but we figured out a better story that makes people less suspicious. Basically Rosalie and Jasper are 'the twins', Emmett and I are brothers and then Alice is actually Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter."

Alice spoke, "We might have to change it though if you join the family. Maybe Edward and I are siblings, and you and Emmett are siblings. You too look alike."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Anyway the story goes that we all grew up together, best friends and all like kindergarten-married. Our parents were best friends of course, so when they died in a car wreck before we all went to high school of course Esme and Carlisle took us in."

"Wow that's quiet a story" Bella smiled softly

Alice nodded, "Yeah people think its sweet though and mostly just leave us be, sighting our trauma for some of our quiet behavior. And we do all have our trauma. Edward's is mostly catholic guilt though" Alice giggled and dogged Edwards hand.

Edward sighed, "You better get changed so you can go to work." Bella nodded and zoomed in and out of the bathroom.

"I should get going" Bella spoke quietly and a little sadly

Edward walked her down the stairs asking if she was going to come back here after work.

Bella nodded, "I would like to, though if I move in I'd need to get some things."

Esme gave her a hug and tucked her hair behind her ear, "We'll help you move your stuff whenever you're ready." Bella smiled gratefully and said goodbye to the rest of the family.

Esme smiled as her children started discussing Bella once they were sure they were sure she was out of earshot.

"Alice do you think she'll stay?" Emmett asked early, "She's like everyone's baby sitter"

Jasper nodded, "She really is like a newborn, her emotions are so intense."

Alice hummed, "She hasn't decided for sure yet if she's going to stay. It keeps going back and forth. But I think she will, more so I hope she will."

Rosalie spoke, "I hope she does, she shouldn't have to be out there on her own."

Edward nodded, "I think she'll stay. But then again, even if she doesn't I'd go with her. Is this what you all feel like all the time? She just left and I already miss her."

Emmett chucked and slugged his arm, "Welcome to the club, sometimes its hard. But we know they always come back"

Esme spoke, "We just have to make sure she knows she has a place here. That we won't leave her like the rest of her family I still can't get over her mother." Rosalie growled low in her throat, "Bella is still legally alive! No one knows she died. And her mom just hasn't contacted her?"

Carlisle kissed her head, "Her mother has always been flighty it seems, never consistent. But by having Bella as part of our family, we have to be prepared if she does come back into Bella's life."

Edward frowned and Jasper spoke up, "You think her mother would?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I can't say for sure but the pattern suggests it might occur, and we have to be ready. We've all seen that Bella is really fragile."

Jasper spoke, "And her emotions are very intense, she's like a newborn."

Rosalie spoke, "So what can we do for her?"

Esme smiled at Rose's worried tone and grabbed her hand, "We just have to be there for her. Like we've all been for each other when we've had bad days or rough times. And when she gets upset we have to show her we still love her."

Jasper hummed his assurance, "She's really afraid of being left behind again, she's worried we're going to stop liking her or get tired of her and just leave."

Edward snarled, "I won't leave her"

Jasper sighed, "I know you love her, I'm just telling you what she's feeling."

Emmett spoke, "We should do something to show her we care! She likes books lets build her some shelves for her room!"

Alice clapped her hands, "Oh that's a great idea! It'll be perfect!"

Rosalie piped up, "I can get the trees and Emmett and Jasper can carve them."

Esme nodded, "We'll all work together to get them done for her."

Bella felt excited after work, usually she felt dread at the end of the day. Usually she was going back to her home where she would read for a bit and then sleep through the night (hopefully). It was lonely, but now she headed back to the Cullen's where her mate was, and maybe her family. She knew she would have to go back to her place eventually to get her possessions but she didn't want to go back to her sad little home when she could be with the Cullen in their home. It was where she knew Edward would hold her, and Esme would hug her along with the others. She smiled as she raced into the house greeted by Edward.

He kissed her head and face, "Hi love I missed you today"

Bella sighed; "I missed you too" She leaned up to kiss him before the rest of the family greeted her.

Alice seemed to be buzzing with energy, "Bella we have a surprise for you! Come on it's in your room!"

"Alice doesn't pull her, let her go up on her own." Esme scolded gently and Jasper smiled at all the excitement that surrounded him from his family, and the curiosity and confused smile Bella had.

The family led her up the stairs but before she could walk into her room Edward covered her eyes so it was a surprise and put her hand on Emmett's shoulder as he led her in.

Rosalie and Alice were presenting two bookshelves as Edward uncovered her eyes; "We built you some bookshelves love, so you can house all of your books. We know you have a lot." Edward spoke

Everyone was smiling at Bella before she promptly burst into tears Esme and Carlisle went over and took her in their arms trying to soothe the young vampire and Jasper worked to soothe her.

She took a breath as the older vampires stroked her back; "No one's ever gotten anything for me before, let alone built me something!"

Esme too her into her arms rocking her softly, "Shh Bella, it's okay we did because we love you."

Bella nodded she overwhelmed, "I love them, they're perfect. I'll have them forever."

Emmett took her closer, "And see we all engraved out initials so you don't forget about us."

Bella sniffled; "I won't forget you regardless" She told them as she stroked the wood.

Esme took her hand, "Why don't we go for a walk Bella? Alice and Rose can come to."

Bella nodded and gripped Esme's hand a little tighter.

Emmett looked like a sad puppy as he turned to his brothers and father; "She said no one's ever gotten anything for her before."

Carlisle nodded, "Well her human years weren't the happiest, and she was alone for most of her vampire years."

Emmett shook his head, "Well now she's got us. We can be her family."

Jasper spoke, "We just have to be patient with her, like how you've all been with me. I know she doesn't get blood thirsty like I do but she has her own emotional struggles."

Edward nodded, "We just have to be there and let her know she's not alone."

Bella smiled at her bookshelves stroking them, she wished she could fill them with her books but they were still at her old home. She could probably get her mate's family to help her move if she asked, she dreaded going there alone now. The walk with the girls had been nice; Esme held her hand and no one chided her for wanting comfort. Instead the girls told her about their past times, how Alice loved to shop and design and how Rose did too though she was also interested in mechanics. Conversation was easy and she had a good time, a much better time than she remembered from her time with her mother during her human years. Bella shook her head; she wouldn't let herself go there. This could be a true new beginning away from her mother and the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella had been thinking long and hard the past couple of days after her mate's family had given her the bookshelves. She wanted to stay with them, but that meant getting her few items from her home. She knew that they'd all be more than happy to help, but she still had trouble asking.

She took a deep breath and bounded down the stairs to ask them but before she could get the words out Alice had tackled her in a hug.

"Of course! Oh I'm so happy! We'll have to go shopping to get you some new clothes for that closet, I know you don't have that many." Alice trilled and Bella saw Edward smile at her

"Hey, want to fill the rest of us in on what's going on." Emmett spoke up

"I came down to ask you all if you could help me move out of my place, because I uh want to stay here with you all" As Bella finished her sentence she was bombarded with hugs by the family

"Oh! We can go right now if you want?" Esme spoke, so excited that Bella was going to stay.

"If you're not doing anything, we can just use my truck I don't have that much stuff" Bella spoke softly

Emmett laughed, "We can bring my Jeep too just in case"

She let the Cullen's into her apartment, and they all looked around soaking in Bella's home.

She shrugged, "I know its empty but I really only used the bedroom and the living room was for my book overflow."

Edward was hit with a pang of sadness upon entering her room, she had a small quilt a single pillow a few photos on the bedside but that was about it.

Emmett spoke, "You were right we really only needed your truck, you really don't have many possessions"

Bella shrugged, "I don't use the kitchen, and when I left I only took what I needed. Even when I settled it kind of just stayed that way."

Esme gave her hug, "Well now you can whatever you want, we'll fill your room with all sorts of things. You don't just have to have a place to stay anymore, we'll make sure it's a home."

Bella nodded and Esme wiped her tears from her face and hugged her again.

Edward came by to hold her hand, "Anything else you need to do love?"

Bella nodded, "Let me just check my mail and then we can leave"

Bella quickly went through the envelopes stopping when she was one that was hand written.

She opened it and let out a little, "Oh" and Jasper could sense her growing panic and sadness.

"Well my mom's getting married, she sent me an invitation" Her voice was hallow, "And it's not even a personal invitation. It's the same one that everyone gets." Bella's lip quivered, "Why. We haven't spoken in years, since I left and she just casually sends me an invitation to her wedding? Hasn't she even wondered what I'm doing or how I am?"

Rosalie huffed, "That's so insensitive, if you want to burn the invite we can."

Bella hesitated, "I don't know what I want to do"

Edward nodded, "Well I can hold on the invitation for you and make sure no one burns it while you decide. Okay love?" Bella nodded and leaned into him inhaling his comforting scent and let herself be lead back to the truck.

"Sorry I ruined today" Bella spoke softly

"Oh love you didn't ruin anything, you're still moving in with us and that alone is enough." Edward told her as he pulled out back onto the road and started driving them both home.

Once home the Cullens quickly unloaded all of Bella's things brining them into the house, but did not unpack any of it.

Bella came in and just plopped down on the couch drawing her knees in and putting her arms around them.

The Cullens all hovered around her, not sure what she wanted or needed in those moments.

She spoke up quietly, "I know you all want me to be okay. And I will. I always have been before when she forgot about me" Bella sniffed, "I just want a mom who will care about how my day's going, or what I've read. Or even if I come home for the night."

Esme was by her in an instance pulling the young vampire into her arms, "Oh Bella sweetie. I know we haven't known you for very long, but I'd like to be your mom. We'd like you to be a part of our family Bella. And I'd care if you came home or not, even if I knew you were out with one of my other kids."

Bella sniffed and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes, "You'd really want me as part of your family?"

Carlisle was on her other side in an instant, "We'd love nothing more Bella."

Bella nodded, "I'm still not sure. Especially with all this stuff with my biological mom. Is that…okay?"

Esme kissed her head and pulled Bella into her arms, "Of course it's okay sweetheart." Bella let herself be soothed for a while before she peaked her head out.

"Um I'm not sure how you all work this in your cov-family but I kind of need to go hunting."

"Oh! Well it depends, sometimes we all go together sometimes we go as mates, sometimes the 'kids' just go. It all really depends, me and Carlisle went a few nights ago but I think the kids might need to go."

Alice was down before Bella could blink, "Oh yes! We do! It'll be so fun Bella! Emmett likes bears, and Edward likes Mountain Lions, personally I like Elk but that's just me. What do you like? We can try to find an area that has it!"

Bella spoke softly, "Um honestly I usually just eat a few rabbits or a fox. I've never had anything as big as a bear let alone a mountain lion."

Edward was down pulling Bella up, "Come on, I can teach you how to get a mountain lion mid-pounce."

Bella was a little nervous as they were running to the hunting area, she had never hunted with another vampire before let alone five others.

Once they had all stopped Jasper smiled at Bella, "I know you're nervous but really it's okay. It's kind of fun to cheer each other on."

Bella nodded, "Is there anything I should know? I've never hunted with another vampire before."

Edward smiled gently at her, "Just that you shouldn't get in between a vampire and their prey." Bella nodded her understanding and watched as they all smelled the air trying to see what they could find.

Bella smelled a fox and smiled she caught it quickly and drained it already feeling better. But when she saw her maybe-siblings looking at her with some confusion. "What do I have some of my face?"

Alice spoke, "No were neat, but you like fox?"

Bella nodded, "I'm pretty indifferent. But I'm mostly good now. I don't drink that much."

They nodded and went about their hunting, they cheered as Emmett wrested a bear and Rose groaned as it ruined his shirt. "He always lets them do that!"

Edward got a deer but then the scent of a mountain lion and he smiled, "Watch this Bella"

Bella followed and watched in awe as he pounced in awe he drank about half, and then something she had never heard of nor had his siblings seen he nodded her over.

"Would you like to try some?" Edward asked softly offering her the neck where he had drunken from, "I know you haven't had it before"

Bella spoke softly, "Are you sure?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Please, you're my mate and you've only had a fox. I get the feeling you're afraid to take anything down bigger. Please Bella, for me as your mate?"

Before she could over think it she bite into the neck right where Edward had before smiling up at him as the blood hit her tongue.

She quickly drained the animal, feeling full for the first time in a long time.

"That was- wow" Bella smiled up at him, "I think I like Mountain Lion"

Edward hugged her laughing softly, "That's my girl!"

Bella left herself savor the feeling of Edward holding her tight, hearing Rosalie smack Emmett.

"You never share your bear with me!" Emmett shrugged,

"I didn't think you like bear"

Rosalie huffed a little, "But still, come on. I'm your mate. Provide for me!"

Emmett chuckled, "I provide, in the bedroom!"

Bella felt herself flush and hid her face in Edward more, soaking up the happiness and light feelings around her.

She was still upset about her biological mom, but that was an issue for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

After Edward shared the mountain lion with Bella she felt warm and loved, it was an odd feeling after spending years on her own and the years with her parents being the caretaker for someone to take care of her. They had stopped in a clearing where the sun was peaking in, letting the sun warm their cold skin. Bella didn't really understand what it meant to be a mate or even have one. But Edward sharing his meal with her was special, he wanted to take care of her and she wanted him to.

After such a big meal she was feeling drowsy and being surrounded with the comfort of her maybe-siblings and her mate. She leaned onto Edward and sighed as he put him arm around her drawing her closer.

"You tired love?" He asked kissing her head and chuckled as she just nodded and nuzzled into his chest more. "Would you like me to carry you back?" Edward asked his voice hopeful, "You could sleep, and I know you're not used to such a big meal."

"You sure it won't bother you, and the others won't mind that I'm not running with them?" Bella asked timidly

Edward chuckled, "Emmett will probably be jealous that Rose isn't carrying him home, but they won't be mad. Come on love I know you want to sleep you're exhausted and it's okay. We're all different; you just sleep more than we usually do. But no one is bothered by it."

"Okay" Bella worked her way fully into Edward's lap wrapping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck nuzzling her face into his neck once again.

Jasper came over smiling, "You guys ready to head back?"

Edward nodded and stood putting his hands under her butt to support her, "Yup we're ready Bella's sleepy so I'm going to carry her back"

Alice piped up, "That's so cute! And Bella don't worry we have all different energy levels. No one cares that you sleep more, and we all know that's way more blood that your system is used to."

Bella nodded feeling herself start to drift off, she was so comfortable and Edward smelled amazing. She wanted to be wrapped around his scent forever.

_Dude she looks so small when you hold her like that, and not just like size-wise she looks breakable_

Emmett thoughts made Edward tighten his grip on his mate in his arms, he just wanted to protect her this tiny vampire who held his heart in her little hand. She rarely seemed content usually a little jumpy and nervous, but here her faced was relaxed. He kissed her head smiling as his parents came out to greet them and she how their hunt was.

Bella sighed in his arms and tried to snuggle closer to him and it was then that he noticed Bella was purring. His smile widened as it continued, he himself hadn't purred that he was aware of but it was a frequent occurrence with Jasper and a few of his other siblings.

Esme noticed Bella in his arms and started to panic, "Is Bella okay? Did she get hurt?"

Emmett chuckled, "Nah mom she's just worn out, so Edward carried her home. He even shared his mountain lion with her."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at his first son, "Really now?"

Edward ducked his head, "She was nervous and had never eaten anything larger than a fox."

Carlisle was about to speak before Esme cut him off, "Lets come inside kids we want to hear about your hunting, I'll grab a blanket for Bella."

Edward stiffened thinking Esme wanted to put her to bed, but he just wanted to hold her having her purr in his arms.

Esme noticed and chuckled at him reaching out to stroke his arm, "Oh Edward I just meant to put over her, she likes the weight."

Edward relaxed and nodded as he settled onto the couch with Bella still on his lap, Esme smiled as she draped the quilt over the two of them. Her smile morphed into surprise as she heard Bella's purring.

"Oh! Bella's purring?" The rest of the family perked up

Edward nodded, "She's been doing it since we got back, I think she's sleeping to hard to notice."

Esme nodded, "Well I think it's lovely, it means she's content. Now tell me about the hunting!"

Something was nudging her thought Bella and she was awoken slightly she didn't want to respond to the nudge and instead burrowed under the blanket.

The nudge was back this time with a voice, "Bella? The others are going to up bed or such, would you like to sleep in a bed?"

The nudger was Edward, and yes bed sounded nice but she wanted him to stay with her.

"Mmm bed stay"

The voice was back, "Bella, yes to bed or do you want to stay?"

"Yes bed, you stay" Bella was already fighting a loosing battle against being awake luckily she found herself on her bed she sighed but she was still wearing the clothes she hunted in, she wanted pjs.

"Mm Edward, pjs"

"Love do you want me to change you?" Bella wasn't sure, she just wanted to go to bed but not in these clothes

She shook her head eyes still closed, "You get clothes, I put them on"

Edward chuckled but obliged, it took only moments for her to be in pjs and she sighed happily as she snuggled under.

"Edward stay" before she drifted off back into sleep she felt her head be propped up on a wonderful smelling body. Mmm she could get used to this

Bella woke up slightly embarrassed the next day; she was never needy never asked for much. But she knew Edward wanted her to ask him for things, it gave him great joy to do things for her to provide for her. And all Bella really wanted was to make everyone happy, and what Edward wanted Bella noticed as she scanned him was for her to be happy and content.

It seemed when their desires directed to her that her maybe family wanted her to be happy. It was hard to think about, she let Edward help her down the stairs as the rest of the coven greeted her.

Esme beamed up at her, "Oh Bella dear you look lovely. Do you feel rested?"

Bella nodded, "Yes thank you, I'm not used to so much blood and it seems I just don't have as much energy as the rest of your cov-family anyway."

Esme smiled, "That's okay dear, we're all different. But from what I hear you enjoyed your time. And you were purring too!"

Bella knew if she were human her face would be flushed, "I was purring? Like a cat? What- how"

Edward chuckled down at her and kissed her head, "We can purr, just like we can growl or snarl or hiss. We purr when we're content or happy, just wait long enough with Jasper and you'll hear him do it."

"Hey!" Jasper protested

"There's nothing wrong with purring love, its was nice to feel you be at ease" Edward spoke to her.

Bella nodded still feeling a little embarrassed; she felt Jasper take it away and rolled her eyes at him while he smiled in return.

She leaned into Edward smiling up at his pleased face as she got to work on some embroidery letting her mind wander as her maybe family hung out around her.

She started to think about her mother and felt a bout of anger creep up, thankful that Jasper didn't try to take it away. But she also felt hurt; her mother was starting a new life without her. She hadn't even let Bella know it was happening, Bella frowned if her mother was getting a new start why couldn't she? The Cullens obviously wanted her to be part of their family, and she was already going to living with them. Still she needed to say goodbye to her mother if she was going to be moving on.

She turned up to Edward who marked the page in the book he was reading, "Yes love?"

"Would you come to my mother's wedding with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you doing okay love?" Edward asked Bella as he watched her hands tighten on the wheel of her truck again

"Mhmmm" Bella said then sighed, "No I'm nervous, I mean I'm kind of excited to see Jacob again. I know him and Carlisle have to meet about the treaty after and officially amend it but I've missed my friend." Once Bella had decided that she wanted to go her mother's wedding she had also decided she wanted to see her old friend.

Edward smiled at her; he had held her hand as she called Jacob to see if while they were back in Forks she could see him again. She was nervous that he wouldn't let her come see him due to the treaty the Cullen's had told her about, and the fact that she as now his natural enemy. But Jacob surprised her, he hadn't cared she was a vampire he still wanted to see his friend. He promised her that he had 'the Doctor' would amend the treaty so they could continue to be friends. The Cullens had agreed that they wouldn't permanently live in Forks again knowing their presence caused the wolves to shift, but Jacob had been Bella's best friend and they wanted to be able to visit without worry. And Bella had tearfully admitted she wanted to make sure her father's grave was taken care of.

The family had gathered around her, reassuring her that of course it was okay, they had also decided that they would go with her to Forks. None of them could stand the idea of leaving the young vampire be. The family was setting up the Forks house while Bella went to see Jacob.

Bella parked the truck and as she unbuckled her seat belt smiling as Edward helped her out of the truck, knowing she didn't need it. Before she knew it she was to face to face with Jacob.

"Jacob!" She cheered hugging him tightly, smiling as he hugged her back "I missed you" She sniffled a little feeling her eyes pool in venom.

"You to Bella, listen I want to apologize"

Bella pulled away as she bit her lip, "About what?"

Jacob sighed, "For what happened the day you became a vampire, I could have done more, after it happened. I just told you to run and I left you alone for all those years."

"Jake, you did the best you could. You had just become a wolf, it was shocking to find out all the legends are real. And you saved me."

He shrugged, "I could have done more, Bella and we both know that. How long were you alone?"

"Um 10 years and than I met Edward's family and they took me in" Bella smiled gesturing to Edward

Edward smiled and shook his hand, "I can't thank you enough for saving my mate's life. This existence means everything because I have her."

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah I get the sentiment most of our pack has mates to. Actually Bella I think you know Leah's, it's uh Angela Weber"

"Oh my gosh! Angela! We used to date in high school, we kept in touch a little bit right after but uh yeah. It sorted faded out, we ended it after Charlie passed but she's such a sweetheart. Oh! She's so good for Leah. I hope we get to see them!" Bella bounced on her toes lightly as Jacob and Edward chuckled at her antics.

"Edward can you braid my hair, my hands are shaking?" Edward smiled gently as he quickly and gently braided her hair

"Love it's going to be okay, it's your mom"

Bella shrugged, "She also hasn't contacted me in the past 10 years and just sent me an invitation to her wedding with no warning. She's really not much of a mom"

Edward nodded hugging her to him, "That's true but after her wedding, if you never want to see her again you don't have to. We're your family now."

"Mmmm, okay let me just get my face on" Edward gave her a confused look as she started painting some wrinkles and spots on her face.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked curiosity peaking his tone

"Well I know I won't really look 30, but the makeup helps me stay in one place for longer or look a little more normal."

"Oh my god we're idiots!" Edward proclaimed, "We've never thought of that."

Bella smiled, "Its okay babe we both know I'm the brains of this operation. Come on love let me do you, I don't want to look like a creeping 30 year olddating some 17 years old"

"Bella!" René squealed as she threw her arms around her daughter, "Oh honey it's been too long!"

Bella gave her a tight smile, "Hi mom. Mom this is Edward, my boyfriend"

"Oh! Bella he's so handsome! But I thought you were a lesbian? I can't recall you ever dating a boy."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Mom I dated Jess in elementary school before she realized she was in love with Mike, and then I just dated Angela. I never said I didn't want to date a boy, but there weren't a log of great options. Plus I made that whole power point explaining I was bi, did you even listen to it?"

"Well he sure is handsome!"

"Mom"

"It's okay Bella I'm flattered, it's nice to meet you René" Edward spoke shaking her hand

"Oh you make such a lovely couple! Bella there's something different about you." Rene spoke

Bella stiffened, "It's been 10 years Mom of course I look different"

"Mmmm, that's not it. Your eyes I think?" Rene was looking at her closely and it made Bella uncomfortable

Bella huffed, "I had to get contacts, so I thought it'd be fun to get colored ones."

"Oh! That is fun! And Edward too!" Edward nodded

"So Mom tell me about Phil, you're excited for tomorrow?" Bella interrupted trying to side-track her mom

"Oh Phil's great Bella! He's really great, he's a little younger and he set up all the bills to be electronic so I don't have to worry about them! Remember when you lived with me and you did all them? You were such a sweet kid"

Bella smiled tightly, "Yeah Dad worked so much he didn't have the time, and I knew if I didn't do them they wouldn't get done."

Rene sighed, "Bella it wasn't like that, you enjoyed doing them!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes mom as a 10 year I wanted to do the cooking, cleaning and book-keeping while you were off on whatever adventure."

Rene turned to Edward, "She was just such a responsible child. I was so lucky to have her!"

Edward kissed Bella's head, "Well we love having her as part of our family too, I have some siblings. We're all adopted but she makes a great addition."

"That's lovely Edward, do you think I'll get to meet your parents?"

Edward shrugged, "Possibly it depends on their plans"

Edward and Bella continued to chat with Rene about her wedding plans, and what she wanted after. Her and Phil were going to move to Arizona together, they had been living in a small apartment in Forks for a while. It had felt weird to live in the same house as her and Charlie had lived in. Bella agreed quickly to take it on and be the houses owner. She couldn't imagine it remaining empty. Edward was intrigued by Rene's mind she definitely new something was off about both himself and her daughter, but had no understanding of Bella's emotional pain. She really thought Bella had wanted to do all the housework and take care of things. It wasn't long before they Rene said goodbye to them telling them she'd see them tomorrow at the wedding.

Bella was exhausted as she slumped against Edward, "I'm glad that's over."

"Are you sure you want to own the house love?" Edward asked softly

Bella nodded "I want to give it to Jacob. His dad was my Dad's best friend, and it only feels right to keep in the family. Maybe he'll give it to someone in the pack or use it as a base. I'm not sure but it feels weird knowing its empty. It shouldn't be. "

Edward nodded, "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head "No, I didn't realize how much it would hurt seeing her. She's just so dense. And she doesn't understand me at all"

Edward hugged her closer as they got out of the car, "I know love. But it's okay we get you and we love you. Alice thought it would be fun to have a sleepover in the living room with the siblings. Emmett already brought down mattresses, and Rose got your favorite quilt. Jasper's picking out movies and video games we can all play."

Bella smiled up at him, "We know tomorrow's going to be hard so we wanted to make tonight fun."

Bella beamed as she opened the door seeing her chosen family ready for a night of fun, "Thank you" She laughed as she was embraced by all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella sighed as she felt Esme pull the brush through her hair again; she hadn't been sure how to wear it for her mother's weeding Esme had walked by well she was frowning at the mirror. She had already dressed in the full-length deep blue dress she was going to wear. It was simple but she felt pretty in it, when Esme walked by and inquired why she was frowning when she looked so beautiful Bella confessed she didn't know what do to with her hair. Esme had smiled and picked up the brush and started to brush through Bella's hair assuring her she knew just the hairstyle.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes as she felt Esme start to braid a crown around the top of her head. Her mother had never done her hair, when she was a little girl it was her father who had brushed through her hair when she had knots. For some reason her father was a gifted braider and she had frond memories of her father braiding her hair before school.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Esme, "What do you think dear?"

"Oh Esme! It's lovely!" Esme had two small braids like a crown and left the rest of her hair down and gently curled the ends of her hair.

Esme kissed her head, "I'm always happy to help dear."

Back in the truck Bella tried to fidget or ruin her hair as they parked at the location of her mother's weeding. Edward lightly kissed her hand and she smiled, he had complimented her widely when he came into her room. She herself had been awe-struck at how good he looked in a blue button down with dark pants. She smiled, they matched and she knew Alice had a hand in it.

Edward helped her out of the car and to her seat. Her mother looked lovely walking down the aisle and she smiled as Phil lit up when he saw René. It went fast and then she headed the cocktail hour they were having. They weren't having a full reception eager to head to their honeymoon, and Bella was thankful she didn't have to pretend to eat. Her mother was taking pictures so she took the opportunity to pull Edward onto the dance floor, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How you doing love?" Edward asked quietly as they swayed

"It was nice, I'm not as sad as I thought I was going to be. I'm still sad because I'll likely never see her again, and she's my mom. But I have Esme now, and the rest of you. I'm not alone."

Edward beamed at her, "Yes Esme really does she herself as your mom, and you know how I feel. I'm glad you don't feel so alone anymore." They swayed for a little more notching that others around them were starting to leave Bella spotted her mom and gestured to Edward letting him know she wanted to talk to her mom before they left.

"Hey mom, you look really pretty."

"Oh Bella! Thank you dear!" Rene smiled, "You look pretty too, you and Edward make quiet the match."

Bella smiled, "We fit, its nice. I'm happy. Are you Mom?"

"Oh Bella I know I've done some questionable things but I'm sure about Phil. I'm happy and I think I will be for a while."

Bella made eye contact with her mom having the realization that this was most likely their last conversation, "That's great mom, all I want is for you to be happy.

"I am. I wish that for you too Bella." Rene gave her hug and Bella felt venom tears drip down her face.

"I love you too Mom, goodbye."

Bella was changing out of her dress and into some jeans and her favorite green sweater, all she really wanted to do was sleep but she had promised both Angela and Jess that she would see them before they went back home. She smiled at the thought of her old girlfriend; they had a really nice talk on the phone earlier this morning. When she had told Jacob that she wanted to give him Charlie's house he had been touched, but told her he felt uncomfortable leaving the pack but that Angela and Leah have been looking into getting a house. They wanted to look into adopting, but the small place they were living wouldn't be suitable for children. Bella had quickly agreed that she would pass the house over to them, the idea of having a new family living there warmed her heart.

"Love are you ready to go?" Bella nodded as Edward helped her up "Come on let's go see the humans and the werewolf."

Jessica was telling their table an animated story of how her and Mike had tried to build Ikea furniture together. Mike was working as a forest ranger and Jessica was doing writing both for a paper in the Seattle area and doing freelance.

"Its just so nice for us to be all together! I can't believe it's been 10 years Bella!" Jessica pouted lightly at Bella

Mike chuckled, "Jess she doesn't live around her and I'm sure its hard enough coming home with her mom getting re-married and all that." Jess smacked him lightly in the back of the head

"We're supposed to be talking about happy things Mike!"

Leah pipped up chuckling, "Like the fact that me and Ang are moving into Bella's old house"

Mike looked a little stunned, "You guys are how?"

Bella shrugged, "Rene gave it to me to do with, but I don't live here and I'm not going to make Edward move either." Edward kissed her head and smiled at Angela as he caught her pleased thoughts

Angela spoke, "Its queit the gift, but it's really going to help us get the adoption process going."

Bella beamed at them, "You'll both make the best moms. I'm so happy for you!"

They chatted more about what everyone had been up to, Angela was the editor of a newspaper and she really enjoyed her work. Leah was a nurse at the local hospital, she too enjoyed her work it felt nice t be with her friends again and Bella vowed that she would try to keep better in touch with them, she was pulled back in as Jess huffed at her.

"I can't believe you were hiding Edward from us Bella!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "We only started dating a bit ago Jess, chill."

Edward spoke up, "I feel very lucky to have Bella in my life, and its nice to know that she has such a great friends." He smiled at them dazzling them slightly trying not to laugh as her heard Mike's thoughts _Get a grip Newton, that's Bella's boyfriend and you're dating Jess. _

After a little more visiting they all hugged and said their goodbyes promising to keep in touch, with Bella promising to get an Instagram even if she only followed Mike, Jess, Leah and Angela.

Bella sighed as she got back in the truck thoroughly exhausted, "Take me home Edward."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: There will be an epilogue after this chapter, but this is pretty much it. If you're reading this story or have been reading it. Let me know! And here you go: _

"Love, you have to come out of your room. You haven't hunted since we've been home, and I know you've been using your sick days." Edward knocked on Bella's door trying to get her to come out

"No, I don't want to" Bella spoke from under her covers she knew Edward was upset and worried and that he just wanted her to come out of her depression cave but she was not having it. She'd been in her room since they got back; she knew Edward filled the family in on the weeding. They had all taken turns over the week trying to lure her out of her room, but she refused.

The only person she had let in was Esme; Esme had just held her while she cried herself to sleep. She wasn't even sure why she was crying Esme had just hugged her and felt herself start to sob. Esme hadn't said anything, just soothed the young vampire and tucked her in kissing her head, promising that everyone would be there for her when she was ready. She didn't mean to isolate herself, but she couldn't even begin to explain what was going on. And she knew that that'd want to know what was going on with her simply so they could help.

She knew Jasper could feel her despair and abandonment but he didn't know the reasons behind them. And Edward couldn't sort through her mind, so it just left her to sort them out herself. She knew Edward was still at her door, but if she was going to come out of her room she had to figure out what her issue was. Bella knew she wouldn't be able to do that with him outside her door.

Her voice was soft and sad as she spoke, "Edward I just need to be alone right now, But I promise once I'm ready to come out, Ill let you know." Bella heard his steps go away and she sighed as she opened her journal, and found her favorite pen. When she was human this is how she dealt when she wasn't sure what she was feeling, her boxes of journals lived in the drawer of her desk. She couldn't bare to part with them, and she knew that over her long life she'd fill more up. She shook her head trying to focus on the issue at hand.

"Edward calm down. You know she'll come out when she's ready" Esme spoke gently but firmly

"But Mom! It's been a week." Esme rolled her eyes, "Please, remember that one time you told me I wasn't your real mom when we got in an argument and we didn't see you for a month?"

Edward stuttered as Alice spoke, "It'll be fine Edward, she's just got some things to figure out. She'll come out when she's ready."

Carlisle nodded from his place next to Esme, " The wedding was a lot for her emotionally. And we've talked about how intense Bella feels things. Give her time."

Rosalie spoke up, "I want her back with us normally just like you Edward. But you can't push her Honestly your mopping is worse than hers, at least she keeps in her room. We all have to deal with your bullshit." Esme shot her a look, and Rosalie muttered a soft apology.

Edward groaned, "I just want to help her, why won't she let me?"

Emmett shook his head, "I get it man, and you want to be there for your mate. But sometimes they gotta do shi-stuff by themselves. Like we all know Rose would've loved to help me kill the bear that did me in, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

The family was so enthralled they didn't hear Bella until she was in the room in one of Edward's big sweaters, his height making it appear to be a dress, and a fair of fuzzy socks.

"I'm sorry" She spoke softly while looking down at her socks, "I know hiding in my room isn't the best practice." She was in Edward's arms before she could continue, she quickly hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in his neck. She had missed him, and his scent.

"Shh love it's okay, I just missed you. You don't have to tell us what's wrong if you're not ready." Edward told her his family nodding in agreement.

Bella shook her head defiantly, "No. You're my family now and I want to tell you."

She spoke quietly, "If you want to hear it?"

Esme was by her head in an instant stroking her head, "Oh sweetie of course we want to hear it."

Edward lead her over the couch where he sat down, he had excepted her to shift over to the side of him, but she just turned around slightly so she could see her family.

"When I first got changed I kind of did the same thing I had this week, I basically just found a corner of the woods and curled up there and cried for a month. I was mourning the loss of my human life a little bit, but mostly I was mourning my dad. I never really figured my mom wouldn't at least try to reach out and contact me." Her voice wavered and Jasper tried to send her some strength.

"But obviously she didn't contact me, for 10 years. And then finally did and it was basically to tell me that she was moving on with her life, and that it didn't matter what I was doing. She was starting a new family, and when I was there it was kind of okay I got to see some of my old friends, and I know that my childhood home is going to be home to a lovely family." Her bottom lip quivered, "But at the end when I said goodbye to my mom it was actually goodbye forever. She didn't mention me coming to visit or having me part of her new life. I was on my own again." Alice came up and hugged her.

"And I didn't have a mom anymore, and it hurt. For the most part I was just sad and upset and I didn't want to see anyone. Because I needed to. I needed to mourn the loss of my family and the person and I was before."

Alice spoke up, "But you're not alone anymore Bella, you know that right?"

Bella nodded, "I do now. I was actually wondering, if like officially you would accept me as part of your family?" She asked timidly looking at Carlisle and Esme knowing they were the ones that ran the family.

Carlisle chuckled, "Bella you've been part of our family since Esme saw you in the book store, I'd be so happy to have you as part of our family."

Esme kissed Bella's head, "Of course you're our daughter."

Bella sighed and hugged Esme whispering a soft Mom while Esme beamed

Emmett hugged her next, "Welcome to the family little sister! I can't wait to get into heaps into trouble with you"

Edward kissed her deeply, "Don't worry love you're part of our family and you'll never have to be on your own again.


End file.
